The bodyguard
by sailor stararies
Summary: Sequel to the bodyguard
1. Chapter 1

It had been a while since I had taken on the job of protecting Rachel Marron. Four years to be exact. She'd drop me a line occasionally I remembered how wonderful she was and how I secretly loved when she was angry. It was a side of her I rarely saw. The night I saved her from that psychopath stalker, was the first time I honestly didn't care what happened to me.

Sure I had always said that, but at that moment I meant it. I didn't care what happened to him, but I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her. The rest was a blur. All I could hear was Rachel's muffled voice , pleading, ordering me to focus on her eyes.

She had beautiful eyes.

I remembered the time I rescued her from the club. We came home, soaking wet. I walked her into her room, before gingerly taking off her boots. She was a lot more shook up and didn't even make an attempt to stop me from undressing her. I had to admit, she was beautiful, but it wasn't the time or the place to get physically involved with her and besides she gave me this I-can't-believe-this-shit-just-happened look.

Then the kiss.

The kiss was amazing. I didn't mind the pain that came from her slamming into my shoulder. The taste of her lips and the feel of her body on mine was better than any pat on the back or award I ever got. I wanted to keep her there, but god knows I couldn't. I wanted to never let her go, but like I said I had to. That made my body physically hurt.

At the moment I was at a dinner. I was currently protecting an wasn't a boring gig, but I missed the action that Rachel gave me. I missed her charisma and her wit and her smile. Her smile drove me insane. I hadn't realized that she was here until I heard her voice. I was in the lobby, when I heard her voice. I walked into the room quietly, expecting it to just be a recording. It wasn't.

I guess the ambassador of China likes Rachel Marron since he was at the moment grinning like an idiot.

I saw her, she still looked as beautiful as she did when I had last seen her wearing a dark red dress,with a rose tucked behind her ear. She didn't notice me until she began her next song,_ I run to you_.

_I know that when you look at me_

_There's so much that you just don't see_

She saw me and she kept her eyes on me. She looked to be in shock. I was afraid she was going to faint, but like the great Rachel Marron, she got back into character and continued as if nothing happened.

_But if you would only take the time_

_I know in my heart you'd find_

_Oh a girl that's scared sometimes_

_Who isn't always strong_

_Can't you see the hurt in me_

_I feel so all alone_

She began to walk off the makeshift stage and towards me. At first I thought it was a dream, some sort of wonderfully painful dream. I didn't want to wake up. She continued to play siren, her voice hypnotizing me into staying put. For some reason I wanted to leave,but my feet wouldn't let me.

What was going on right now was sure to raise eyebrows. Still I didn't care. I know she didn't care. Despite the possible hazards and dangers, I didn't care. I didn't. The song continued and during that time it was as if she and I were one, not just in spirit. Needless to say, a famous musician singing a sensual love song to the bodyguard of an ambassador was something that wasn't expected.

By now she was standing in front of me, singing to me, pouring her heart and soul to me, her eyes staring at me full of determination and love.

_I wanna run to you_

_I wanna run to you_

_Won't ya hold me in your arms and keep me safe from harm_

_I wanna run to you_

_But if I come to you_

_Tell me will you stay_

_Or will you run away_

At that moment she walked away amid the applause. I was certain she was going to kiss me, she looked like she was going to. She turned, and smiled before walking away. I was still in utter shock. I realized I was sweating and with that much I began to walk out for some air, but was promptly stopped by what looked to be Rachel's choreographer.

"Ms. Marron wants to see you." the stocky white man said.

"Are you sure?" I asked thinking this was some kind of a joke set off by the paparazzi.

"She's very insistent.'' he replied.

"Alright.'' I said removing my coat and following him down a long corridor, before leaving me at a salmon colored door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in.'' I heard her say after I knocked on the door. I swallowed before slowly entering. She at the moment was sitting in front of the mirror, fixing her hair. It had grown since the last time I had seen her.

"Hi." She said turning to face me. I stood there as she slowly stood up, giving me a better view of her. Her body now hugged a blue short dress, that caused me to use every ounce of energy not to have my mouth drop along with some other physical urges.

"What's the matter?'' she asked innocently. I wanted to tell her to cut the innocent act, but I realized my voice wasn't there.

"Nothing.'' I said trying to keep my mouth from going dry. She smiled, noting the fact that I was holding my coat. She took it and tossed it onto the chair before I finally spoke.

"Was-Was what happened back there, was that a dream?'' I asked. She gave me a surprised look, not expecting words like that to come out of my mouth. She laughed softly, before answering.

"No. Consider that a way of thanking you from years earlier.'' I chuckled, cracking my first smile for her all evening.

"I thought the kiss on the runway was a thank you?''

She smirked before hugging me.

"It was, but at the same time, it wasn't.'' she answered slightly unsure. I lifted her chin, forcing her to look into my eyes.

"Why were you singing to me?''

"I wanted to.''

"You wanted to?'' I repeated surprised. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against my chin, causing me to smile.

"Um, I take it you don't have any more performances?'' I asked ,before swallowing the little saliva I had in my mouth. I at the moment was dizzy, in a good way. I wouldn't say I was aroused. Anyway Rachel noticed since I was sweating.

"Are you ok?'' she asked concerned.

"I-um.'' I tried answering.

"Here, sit down.'' Rachel said leading me to the empty couch. I sat down, as she handed me a bottle of water. I looked up at her .She had this odd look bordering anger, the same look she gave it when I said I couldn't date my client. That hurt me more now than I realized at the time. I wanted her, but that would compromise ability to protect her.

"Feeling better?''

"Yeah.'' I said before opening the bottle and taking a swig of water. She sat next to me, before giving her signature grin.

"Why did you send for me?''

"Because I'm through performing and I thought we needed to chat.'' she said simply.

I looked at her, before getting up, my head still dizzy. I locked the door, before walking back to her and kissing her firmly on the lips. I was tired of protocol and I wanted her. I let go of her, realizing what I had just done. She had this odd sort of smile on her face,a sleepy drunk sort of look and for some reason I didn't mind it. I loved it actually.I pulled her into a hug,before realizing what was going began to sing to me.

"Will you stay or will you run away?" she sang in my ear. I swallowed, feeling myself lose control. I felt the tightness of my clothes and I wanted more than anything to just make love to her. I was scared, though. I frank Farmer was scared. I was scared of losing Rachel Marron.

"I won't-I won't run away, but-''

"But what?''

"You have to promise me never let me go.''

"I won't .I'd be crazy if I did.'' Rachel replied as I scooped her up and gingerly placed her onto the couch. I kissed her, as she began to remove my tie. I stopped her again, assessing the fact we were in a public area.

"Lets go back to the hotel I'm staying at.''

"You sure the ambassador won't be angry?''

"Funny thing about that. It's a temporary job.''

"Why?'' she drawled suspiciously. She knew that I would never take a temporary job, since I loved my line of work. Sure I'd move from place to place, but I never though of leaving.

"I heard a rumor that you were going to be performing, so I decided to show up.'' I answered causing her to kiss me again, much to my surprise.

"Alright, lets go. I want you Frank.''

"I was hoping you might say that.'' I said running my hand down her butt. She playfully slapped it away, before I pinned her against the wall and kissing her, this time gently.

"We'd better go, otherwise we'll never make it out of here.''

"That's fine with me.'' Rachel said smiling, before grabbing me by my tie and pulling me out the door.

"Farmer, move those feet of yours before we end up doing it in the limo.''

"Well we could always put that down as one of the places we-''

"Frank!'' Rachel chastised playfully.

"Alright, Rachel. Alright. Come on.'' I said placing a light chaste kiss on her lips.


End file.
